Fright Night
by NewMusic098
Summary: When Lucy is scared, there's only one person who can help her. Entry for "Fanfiction Contest" for Fairy Tail page on FaceBook! XD NaLu! :D LOL! Sorry, forgot to put complete in it! This story is COMPLETE!


**A/N: Hello, minna~! XD This story is a little one-shot about Halloween. It's also an entry for a fan fiction competition at a page called, "Fairy Tail". I wanted to enter so here it is! XD**

* * *

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Fright Night**

_Summary: When Lucy gets scared, there's only one person who can help her._

In the city of Magnolia, almost all the houses were decorated with fake cobwebs, moving skeletons powered by Lacrima, pumpkin heads with creepy carved faces in them, and other freakish things. Children were running around, going to each house and asking for treats dressed in little costumes like vampires, elves, witches, and even princesses. The buzzing and bustling of the people like this even after dark would only mean one thing;

"It's Halloween…" a certain blonde groaned as she sat on her desk. She didn't know what to do. It was Halloween and she should be out with her friends having fun. But one look at outside, the dark and spooky covered houses made her shiver with fear. She wasn't really against the event. Heck, she loved Halloween! But the only problem was she gets scared easily.

So, instead of going out and having the time of her life, she was stuck on her desk as she too, was stuck on a chapter of her novel. She rubbed her temples and try to think of anything, anything at all to add to her novel, but she couldn't. All she could think about was how much her friends were having fun and she was too chicken to even get out of her own house!

She tapped the paper on her desk and sighed. Instead of having a good time outside, she was stuck here.

'_I wish he'd visit, at least…'_ she thought to herself. She didn't need to hide her feelings for anyone when she was at the comfort of her own home. Natsu was always a good friend to her, but his kindness was making her think there was something more, something that Lucy hoped was true. She didn't know where it began, but the Dragon Slayer snuck in and stole her heart.

'_I bet he wouldn't even notice I'm not there…'_ she sighed to herself. Thinking that it was pessimistic of her, she concluded that she needed to get some rest.

The blonde stood abruptly from her chair, put her feather pen down and walked to her kitchen. She a carton of juice and poured herself a glass. Sighing in contentment, she put the glass down and headed for the bathroom. Since there was nothing for her to do, she might as well freshen up. It was evening that time, and Lucy was a little sad that she couldn't experience the day at all. Still, there was no way her body would let her go out, anyways.

A few minutes later, she got out and dressed for the night. She dumped her body on the bed, laying on her back and closed her eyes. The last thing she thought about before sleep took over her was how much fun the guild was having, and she was missing it.

* * *

Something wasn't right. It was a thought that kept reoccurring on the Fire Dragon Slayer's head. He was at the guild wearing his costume, not that there's much to it. He wasn't wearing anything on his upper body, leaving his chest and stomach exposed. He only had ripped baggy pants, a wolf's tail hanging from it, and a pair of big claws on both his hands. There was also a headband on his head with a pair of wolf-ears on either side. Tonight Natsu was a werewolf, not a Dragon Slayer. But even if Gray teased him for being a stripper like him and the guild was full of happy drinking people and guild mates, something still wasn't right. He looked around the guild, wanting to find out what was missing. That is until he found no sign of yellow or blond anywhere. Now he figured out _who_ was missing; it was Lucy.

"Natsu?" a voice called him, derailing him from his train of thought. He turned to the source of the voice and found Levy gazing at him with concern. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said a little unsure. "Anyway, Levy, have you seen Lucy around?" he asked, changing the subject. The blue-haired girl thought about it for a while before smiling.

"She's probably back home," she said.

"What?" Natsu asked. "Doesn't she like Halloween? Come on, even a party-pooper like Lucy would love Halloween!"

"On the contrary," Levy corrected. "Lu-chan loves Halloween, she just gets… scared from time to time." At this, Natsu raised a brow.

"Scared?" he asked again. Levy nodded, and suddenly an idea came to mind. He smirked visibly, only to hide it a split-second before the blue-haired girl noticed.

"O-okay then," he said. "Well, I should be going now. Man, I'm tired. Bye, Levy!" he said quickly.

"Wha-?" she was about to ask when the Werewolf/Dragon Slayer dashed off to the exit, disappearing quickly from sight. With a sigh, the script mage just shrugged it off and continued with the party.

Natsu ran through the crowded street of Magnolia. Since Halloween was a popularly celebrated event, lots of people, including adults and elderly, were out enjoying themselves while the little kids dressed up in cute costumes and went to different houses for candy. He was going to pay Lucy a little visit, probably scare her too and he would just laugh about it as the blonde throws him away. It was all according to plan. That is, of course, when he smelled tears in the air. He looked around and saw Lucy's window was open, and the smell was coming from there. He climbed through the window and gasped at what he saw.

Lucy was thrashing in her bed, tossing and turning violently as her eyes were creased tightly, the tears flowing freely despite the closed gap. Natsu quickly went to her side and started to pin her down, but she was too violent and was screaming something a little too incoherent for the pink-haired man to hear. Eventually, he managed to hold her still, but the quivering of her shoulders and the tears flowing from her eyes meant that she was still having some sort of bad dream. His plan of scaring Lucy suddenly out the window, he tried to figure out what was going on in her head.

She shook her a little, trying to get a response. When he got none, he shook her harder, and still getting no waking response. This started to make him nervous. Thoughts of her not waking up from this ran through his mind, and immediately he began shaking Lucy more rapidly while his other hand held Lucy's own affectionately and comfortably.

"Lucy… Lucy, wake up!" he called. "Lucy!" He still got no response, causing him to grit his teeth. He could protect her from criminals, robbers, dark mages, _actual, real,_ monsters, and yet he couldn't protect her from her dreams? He felt so weak and pathetic because of this. He wanted to comfort Lucy to the best of his capabilities, but he couldn't because she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Lucy, wake up…" he tried once more, and still got nothing. "Lucy, come on. Open your eyes…" he muttered, still shaking the girl. His own fear began to get the best of him as his vision became blurry and he felt the stinging sensation that were tears dropping from his eyes to her face. He didn't know why he was so afraid, but he knew that he had to protect her from whatever nightmare she was having. He had to. It's become not a role, but something that he wanted and needed to do. He would always protect her from anything, even if that means himself.

"L-Lucy…" he called; his voice shaky and cracking. "Come on, wake up! Darn it, Lucy wake up!"

* * *

_Lucy ran; ran through the darkness. It was dark, everywhere, no matter which way she looked. The only things that were white were her shadow and the shadows of her pursuers._

"_Stop chasing me!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. Looking behind, she saw creatures of the night chasing her. Zombies, ghouls, witches, werewolves, and many more were after her. She didn't know how long she was running, but she wanted to get away from them as soon as she can. THIS was the reason why she didn't like Halloween. Every year, her fear would manifest into dreams like this, and believe her, it wasn't nice. She ran and ran, not even looking back anymore because she knew they were still there. The low moans and the wicked laughter were indications of that._

"_You're not real, you're not real, you're not real…!" she exclaimed as she ran frantically. No matter where she ran, it was always darkness. She could've sworn that the monsters were gaining on her, but it was impossible. They were always like this. Every single year, her dream was like this. She was so frightened that if she went out tonight she might have screamed at the costumes for no apparent reason whatsoever. It wasn't fair that she was experiencing these kinds of nightmares while the others enjoy their time at the parties only happening during Halloween._

"_You can't escape us, little girl!" A witch suddenly called. This shocked Lucy beyond all belief. All the time, her dreams would just be about her running away from them. She wasn't expecting one to actually talk to her!_

"_What are you saying?!" she asked frantically, but didn't stop running. She heard the witch cackle, and that didn't help one bit._

"_Stay away from me!" the blonde screamed. She knew it wouldn't work, but those monstrous creatures keep getting the best of her as logic flew out the window. This wasn't just a nightmare anymore, and she couldn't figure out a way to get out._

_But for the first time, as she ran, she saw a small twinkle of light from far away. Even at a distance, it gave off a warm and comforting aura that Lucy felt the fear slowly disappearing. After running for what seemed like an eternity, Lucy saw hope in leaving this dream and waking up earlier, not in the morning but possibly help her escape this nightmare before Halloween was over. The witch apparently saw this and gasped at the light._

"_Stay away from there, girl!" she screeched, which of course confirmed Lucy's guess that it was a way out. She smirked to herself and ran faster, if possible. She saw the light getting bigger and bigger, the monsters going away one by one until the witch was the only one chasing her._

"_Why won't you give up?!" Lucy questioned the witch._

"_You will be trapped here for all eternity! And I will personally make sure of that!" she answered instead. Lucy furrowed her brows and focused on running, finally seeing the end of what seemed an eternal game of tag._

"_Sorry to break it to you," she said as she reached the light. "But my best friend slash hero isn't going to allow that!" With that, she lunged at the light, and it covered her entire body._

* * *

Natsu was about to shake Lucy again when he saw her eyes flutter open. Quickly, he wiped his own tears so she wouldn't notice and just focused on hers. He wiped the tears with his pawed hand, shocking the girl and causing her to look at him. A second later, she calmed down and smiled at him.

"So it was you…" she muttered. Natsu grinned big at her, causing her to blush and finally realize what he was wearing. He was shirtless and on her bed, which was awkward for her, considering her feelings. But she was so glad that he was here that she could kiss him, which was exactly what she did. She sat up quickly and threw her arms over his shoulder and pressed her lips against his. It was just a second later before Lucy let go, causing a not-so pleased whimper from the Dragon Slayer.

"So," she asked, her tears finally running dry. "A werewolf, huh?" Natsu nodded his eyes still wide at what just transpired a little while ago. He was curious, shocked, but he didn't deny that he liked it.

"D-did you just kiss me?" he asked her, feeling a blush creeping up his face. He didn't find the power to fight it when she nodded.

"You saved me from my nightmare," she said giving a sad smile. "It was the least I could do…" She looked at him before laying down again.

"Hey, Natsu?" she called him, instantly getting his attention.

"Y-yes?!" he asked a little too alert. Lucy patted the spot next to her bed, confusing the pink-haired guy a bit.

"Could you stay with me?" she asked. "I'm still… a little frightened…" she remembered the promise of that old witch in her nightmare and she just couldn't help but feel afraid. She closed her eyes to try and stop herself from crying again. She then felt shifting from her bed and a body lay beside her. She peeked an eye open and saw Natsu looking at her with, for the first time in many, affection. She would have blushed from that if she wasn't already blushing from the hand that grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"Sleep now…" Natsu muttered, his chin resting above her head. He felt her nod and snuggle closer to him. As he felt her breath evening out, he concluded she was asleep again. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her forehead. He grinned big before closing his eyes and let sleep take over.

He never thought that he would see the day that Valentines and Halloween would mix together. But after this little fright night for both of them, there might even be weirder things to arrive. But he was happy just the same, as he finally got his answer as to why he wanted to protect Lucy so badly. With that, he finally let sleep take over with one thing in mind.

He loves Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Was it nice? XD Well, tell me what you think okay? Don't forget to visit my profile and vote on my poll! :D Well, that's all!**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
